Necesito de tu Amor
by Dead shall speak now
Summary: Kouji logra convencer a Takuya de que le diga lo que siente a Izumi, pero ¿qué pasaría si ella le dijera que... tiene novio? SONGFIC. TakuyaxIzumi.


**Hola Hola! llego con mi primer oneshot de digimon, además de ser mi primer songfic, y apesta .__. bueno no importa lo hice con todo mi cariño... SABIAN QUE UNA PARTE DEL FIC LA SOÑE ANOCHE?? jaja fue muy gracioso ^^. Ojo! en este fic los digidestined tienen 14 años. La canción de llama Necesito de tu Amor y es de Karol Dance. AHORA LEAN! Read&Review please!**

_Disclaimer:_ Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de completa autoridad de Akiyoshi Hongo.

Necesito de tu Amor

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a esperar Takuya?-

-No lo haré Kouji, entiende por favor…-

-¡No lo haré! ¡Estás sufriendo demasiado! ¡Sí se lo dices, estarás más aliviado!-

-¡Mentira! ¿¡Qué pasa si no me corresponde!? ¡No me volverá a hablar nunca más!-

-Simplemente me decepcionas… pensé que eras… más valiente-

**Era un parque, los dos estaban discutiendo en medio de él… ¿La razón? Izumi, la dueña del corazón de Takuya, la que le había quitado la razón hace ya 2 años. Su amigo lo estaba convenciendo de decirle lo que sentía, pero el de los googles estaba seguro de que sería rechazado por ella. Cuando Kouji dijo sus últimas palabras, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se fue.**

-Te veo mañana en la junta Takuya… piensa lo que te dije… la vas a perder-

_Estar contigo cada día es como un sueño para mí  
Quiero que sepas vida mía que ya no puedo estar sin ti  
Te has vuelto parte de mi, parte de mí  
Eres quien me hace vivir, quien me hace vivir, me hace vivir_

**Después de esto, Takuya se quedó mirando el atardecer pensando: ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ni siquiera él lo sabía, es más fácil decirle a una persona "te odio" que "te amo", por la simple razón del temor al rechazo o a la vergüenza. El chico de los googles le tenía miedo a que Izumi no le volviera a hablar. ¿Qué haría si le declarara sus sentimientos? ¿Y ella lo ignoraba para siempre? Recordó lo que una vez Tomoki le había dicho: **_**¡Takuya idiota! Izumi no es de esa forma, no creo que te ignore para siempre.**_

**Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad con la frase de Kouji retumbándole en la cabeza **_**…la vas a perder…**_ **Llegó a su casa con una sonrisa disimulada, su hermanito Shinya le rogó que jugara con él, pero fue como si Takuya no lo estuviera escuchando, ya que se fue directo a su pieza y se recostó en su cama. ¿Qué era peor? ¿Perderla y que se vaya con otro? ¿O que ella lo rechace? **

_Porque yo quiero que estés conmigo siempre mi amor  
Hasta morir yo quiero ser dueño para siempre de tu corazón  
Porque yo quiero que estés conmigo siempre mi amor  
Hasta morir yo quiero ser dueño para siempre de tu corazón_

*A la tarde siguiente, junta de los digidestined*

-¿Pensaste lo que te dije?- dijo el de la bandana sentándose al lado de Takuya.

-*suspiro*Lo haré, pero… tengo miedo-

-Ahh… no seas cobarde-

-¡Hola chicos!- dijo Tomoki con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hola Tomoki!- dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Oye Romeo… ¿Kouji te convenció?-

-¬¬ Arshhh… ya no hay caso, tuve que decirle que sí… ¿Cuándo llegará Izumi?-

-Ayer la llamé y me dijo que llegaría con Junpei- dijo Kouji.

-¿Ves Takuya? ¡Tienes competencia!-

-Cállate Tomoki, y recuerda que JP tiene novia ¬¬-

-¡Verdad! se me había olvidado-

**Los tres se quedaron sentados esperando y esperando, luego llegó Kouichi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y le preguntó a Takuya si se declararía a Izumi, el le dijo que sí y que si alguien más le preguntaba su reacción iba a ser distinta. Pasaban los minutos… y los dos no llegaban, Takuya empezó a desesperarse, ¿Dónde estaba Izumi?**

_No te miento moriría  
si no siento tu calor  
cada noche día a día  
__necesito de tu amor_

_Te has vuelto parte de mi parte de mi  
Eres quien me hace vivir, quien me hace vivir, me hace vivir_

**A sus espaldas apareció Junpei, su rostro no estaba TAN feliz que digamos, estaba triste y su lástima iba directo hacia Takuya.**

-¿Sucede algo Junpei? ¿Porqué me miras… así?-

-Tengo algo que decirte… es sobre Izumi… ella tiene…-

-¡HOLA A TODOS! ¿¡COMO ESTÁN!?- gritó feliz la rubia apareciendo de la nada.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?- preguntó Takuya.

-Te lo contaré a solas- dijo tomándolo de una mano.

**Habían planeado algo para Takuya, al principio le dolería, pero lo ayudaría a declararse, al menos eso ellos creían. El de los googles y la rubia caminaron hasta llegar a una pequeña colina del parque, Izumi miró con una gran sonrisa a su amigo y dijo:**

-Bien, ahora que estamos bien lejos de los chicos… te voy a contar algo GENIAL-

-Está bien, aprovecho que yo también tengo algo que decirte… pero tu primero-

-¡No tu!-

-¡Tu!-

-Bueno si insistes… Takuya… *le toma una mano* ¡tengo… tengo novio!- **[N/A: ¿alguien escuchó un corazón rompiéndose? yo sí ¬¬]**

-........-

-¿No me vas a felicitar?- **[N/A: ¡DESCARADA! ¡INSENSIBLE!]**

-*con voz temblorosa* Cla…Cla-Cla…-

-¿Takuya?-

_Porque yo quiero que estés conmigo siempre mi amor  
Hasta morir yo quiero ser dueño para siempre de tu corazón  
Porque yo quiero que estés conmigo siempre mi amor  
Hasta morir yo quiero ser dueño para siempre de tu corazón_

**Volteó el rostro para otra dirección, su vista estaba borrosa y después sintió como un delgado líquido recorría sus mejillas. Intentó decir algo pero su boca temblaba tanto que no podía ni hablar.**

**-**Tengo que irme- dijo con un hilo de voz.

**Cuando se giró para correr, se encontró con el borde de la colina y se tropezó, Izumi reaccionó rápidamente y lo tomó de la mano, pero como Takuya pesaba más, ambos rodaron, uno encima del otro, colina abajo. Rodaron y rodaron hasta que llegaron al final, accidentalmente Takuya quedó justo encima de ella. Cuando abrieron los ojos, Takuya se sonrojó instantáneamente, al igual que Izumi, solo que a ella se le notó menos.**

-¿Por qué reaccionaste de esa forma Takuya?

-Yo…- seguía con ese mismo hilo de voz.

-¿Qué me querías decir?-

-No puedo decírtelo con palabras-

-Y como puedes hace- - -

**Takuya respondió esa "pregunta" de Izumi con un apasionado beso en los labios, Izumi tenía los ojos más abiertos que dos platos, pero al sentir la suavidad y el cariño de su amigo, simplemente se dejo llevar, respondiendo el beso. Estuvieron así durante un minuto y luego el finalizó el beso.**

_Gracias Amor por estar aquí por hacerme tan feliz  
Gracias Amor por estar aquí por hacerme tan feliz_

Porque yo quiero que estés conmigo siempre mi amor  
Hasta morir yo quiero ser dueño para siempre de tu corazón  
Porque yo quiero que estés conmigo siempre mi amor  
Hasta morir yo quiero ser dueño para siempre de tu corazón

-Supongo que sacaste por conclusión que es lo que quería decirte-

-Ahá…- contestó ella sonrojada.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡SI FUNCIONÓ!!!!!!- gritaron varias voces detrás de ellos.

**De ahí aparecieron: Kouji, Kouichi, Tomoki y Junpei, con unas grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Takuya estaba tan avergonzado que tuvo que mirar para otra dirección para esconder su roja cara, y Izumi se cubrió el rostro con la chaqueta del chico.**

-¿Y no les incomoda estar en ESA POSICIÓN?- dijo Kouji con voz burlona.

**Takuya y Izumi se sonrojaron el doble y se separaron demasiado rápido. El chico de los googles la miró y dijo:**

-¿Qué vas a hacer con tu… novio?-

-¿Novio? ¡Era mentira!-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-Todo fue planificado Takuya… para que te declararas de una vez, Izumi también sabía- dijo el de la gorra naranja.

-Gracioso… ¿O no Takuya?- dijo la rubia volteándose a mirarlo. -¿Takuya?... ¡Takuya!-

**El chico estaba en el suelo recostado con la boca y los ojos abiertos, y repetía sin parar: **_**planificado… planificado… Izumi lo sabía…**_** Izumi sonrió pícaramente y luego selló los labios de Takuya con un beso [N/A: cuantas ganas tenía de decir eso] él le respondió al instante claro. **

**Y así queda nuestra historia, poco transcurso pero ya que, el chico se quedó con la chica gracias a sus amigos, un beso poco esperado y una mentirita "piadosa".**

_YO QUIERO ESTAR SIEMPRE CONTIGO AMOR, GRACIAS POR EXISTIR._

-Oye Izumi…- dijo Takuya cortando el beso.

-¿Sí amor?- respondió ella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-¿Estarás conmigo por siempre?-

-Todo el tiempo que sea posible-

-Perfecto- dijo terminando sus palabras con un nuevo beso.

**oOoOoOo ¡The End! oOoOoOo**

**No me lo tienen que decir... se que este fanfic me pudo haber quedado mejor, lo hice en el momento y se nota. Pero me gusto porque está tierno y la canción me encanta, es como... muy tierna y iba perfecta con esta pareja. El siguiente capítulo de mi crossover lo subiré la siguiente semana si Dios quere y si mi mama no me castiga XD. Cuídense harto y portense mal para pasarlo bien :). R&R. Nos Vemos/Leemos luego.**

_~La libertad es un derecho de todos los seres vivos. Optimus Prime._


End file.
